


In Time

by watashiwahanaaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, a part of a sns au, light angst (?) idk
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiwahanaaa/pseuds/watashiwahanaaa
Summary: this is what happened.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of my sns au on twitter, if you haven't read it, i suggest you to read it first! here's the link of the au btw :)  
> https://twitter.com/_cafeuniverse/status/1277626641498374152?s=20

**[Doc Hao]** Hi Wonwoo. Can we meet? This will be just quick.

  
  
  


It was the notification Wonwoo got the moment his shift ended. Maaga pa naman so he thinks he could meet him. He went to the place doc Hao sent him. Good thing it’s just walking distance from the hospital he’s working at. 

  
  


Kakaunti na lang ang tao sa lugar, given the fact na lumalalim na ang gabi. Upon reaching, he immediately saw Minghao there. He gave him a timid smile before he sat down.

  
  


Wonwoo will admit, it’s awkward. Being in a coffee shop alone with the bestfriend of the person he tries to move on from. Minghao sensed Wonwoo’s uneasiness so he bring himself to speak up.

“May ipapakita lang ako sayo.”

He told him and fished out his phone. He saw Minghao scrolled for a while before stopping and clicking something, which he assumes a photo. He hand it out to Wonwoo without saying anything. The moment Wonwoo saw the contact photo, anger filled his system. Tangina, it’s from Mingyu.

  
  


“Before you got mad at the both of us, please, read it first.” Minghao sounded so desperate. Wonwoo just stared at the phone, trying to calm himself down and trying to get his mind off from the pain that’s coming back just because of a single photo. 

  
  


First few months of being away from Mingyu, it was hard. There are times that he just wants to stop his fellowship here and fly back to him. Hindi niya kayang malayo kay Mingyu. He knows he’s getting stupid now but he loves him so much. There was also this one time that Wonwoo was about to book a flight back to the Philippines but luckily Seokmin stopped him and knocked some senses on him. 

_ Ah oo nga pala. Hindi nga pala ako mahal ni Mingyu. Why will I stay with someone who clearly doesn’t want me to be there? _

After crying it out to his siblings, Wonwoo decided to move on. Wala naman siyang mapapala kung palagi niyang iisipin si Mingyu, he thought. He did everything he could just to forget whatever happened between the both of them. Subsob sa trabaho, quality time together with his siblings, volunteering at different organizations, everything. It was not easy but he knows he needs this. Thanks to his friends too for not mentioning his name whenever they talk. 

  
  


Speaking of friends, their talks mostly revolve around their love lives. Jihoon and Soonyoung are still going strong. Jihoon even moved out of his place and moved in with Soonyoung. Preparation daw for marriage, although it might take a long time pa for the both of them. Mag-iipon daw muna si Jihoon bago siya ayain. 

Junhui and Minghao are going well, too. It was rocky at first since Junhui doesn’t want to hurt Minghao by being in a relationship with him when he hasn’t moved on from Wonwoo yet. Good thing Minghao was understanding and is willing to wait for Junhui to move on. Now, they are courting each other. Wonwoo can see Junhui’s snaps and he’s happy that his potch is happy with Minghao. He knows his potch deserves to be loved the way how he loves and he’s happy that Minghao was able to do it.

Seokmin? It was a surprise that he has communication with Doc Hong. Wonwoo’s jaw dropped when his twin suddenly introduced him to Wonwoo via facetime. They met at a restaurant, which was owned by Joshua’s uncle. It was when Joshua visited his relatives during New Year. It was amazing, Wonwoo thought. He didn’t even imagine that they would meet. 

The case with Seungcheol was different, though. He’s always careful whenever they’re talking about their love lives since he knows that somehow, Jeonghan was involved in the whole fiasco. Not that Jeonghan did something to break them apart, but it’s about the past relationship Mingyu and him had. Wonwoo even confronted him about it, saying that it’s fine with him if he talks about Jeonghan in their gc but Seungcheol knows better. He knows that by saying Jeonghan’s name will bring back memories and pain that Wonwoo is desperately trying to forget. It made Wonwoo sad knowing how Seungcheol is so considerate of him. He’s willing to keep all of it to himself until he knows Wonwoo is already healed. He just assured Seungcheol that it’s fine with him if he talks about Jeonghan. After all, it’s not Jeonghan who broke up and hurt him. It was the ex, it was Mingyu.

  
  
  


“Wonwoo?” He was snapped back to reality when Minghao spoke. Ah, the phone. He breathed a deep sigh before taking the phone. He knows he won’t be ready for anything related to Mingyu but he just thinks that maybe, just maybe, he’ll be able to move on if he reads this.

  
  


He reads the messages Mingyu sent Minghao. It was dated back when Mingyu decided to break whatever they both have. Tears are now building up in his eyes. His heart is beating fast, his head is throbbing. He read everything Mingyu said and it’s breaking his heart. Why, just why. 

  
  


“I know it’s hard to believe and it’s hurting you pero it’s real, Wonwoo. Ayaw lang ni Mingyu na dumating yung puntong ubos ka na dahil pinupunan mo siya. Both of you need to fix yourself first before getting into a relationship.”

Wonwoo doesn’t know what to do now. He wants to get away from this. It’s getting unbearable. He felt Minghao held his hand and made him look at him. He didn’t even notice that he is now sitting beside him because of all the things he’s feeling because of Mingyu’s messages.

“Mingyu’s greatest fault is not telling it to you dahil pinangunahan niya ang lahat. He thought that you’d still stay even though he tells you what is his real reason.”

“He did.” Wonwoo said in a small voice, even cracking at the end.

“P-pinangunahan niya ako. Siya yung nagdesisyon para sakin. Hao, even if I love him so much, lalayo naman ako eh. Hindi naman ako ganon katanga. Kung sinabi na lang niya sana edi sana hindi ako nasasaktan ng ganito.”

He cannot stop himself anymore and broke down to tears. Minghao was quick to hug him and let him cry on his chest. It pains him hearing Wonwoo’s cries. If Mingyu just told him, maybe things are not as painful as they are right now.

All Wonwoo feels right now is pain and it is still because of the same person, Mingyu. It has been three years since he left but the pain is still there. Parang walang kwenta ang pagm-move on niya dahil nasasaktan pa rin siya hanggang ngayon. Malayo na nga siya kay Mingyu pero nasasaktan pa rin siya nito.  _ Tangina Mingyu kung sinabi mo na lang sana. Kung sinabi mo na lang sakin yung dahilan edi sana madali na sa akin ang lahat.  _

  
  
  
  


“It’s up to you on what you will do now. Hindi ko naman pinakita yun sayo para balikan si Mingyu. I just want your pain to stop by knowing the truth. Ikaw pa rin ang bahala sa gagawin mo, Wonwoo. It’s either take him back when he asks you to or move on from him. Your call pa rin.”

  
  


Minghao gave him one last hug before leaving. Wonwoo mindlessly walked around and he was surprised where his feet took him. It was a park. A wave of nostalgia hits him. They were also in a park where Mingyu decided to end things between them. 

He sat down and just stared at this evening sky. It was full of stars. It was beautiful to say the least. It was lively, unlike the last time he remembered. Madilim ang gabi noong naghiwalay sila ni Mingyu. The sky even sympathized with him that night.

  
  


“Ah, what should I do? Should I take him back? Or should I just let go and move on?” He asked, no one in particular.

“Si Mingyu ba yan?”

He jumped in shock when he heard a familiar voice. It was his twin. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw him take a seat beside him and offer him a treat. Potchi pa nga ang ibinigay.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

“Hinahanap kita kanina pa. Dumaan na ko sa hospital pero wala ka na daw dun. Luckily, nakasalubong ko si Minghao, sabi niya sakin na nakausap ka daw niya pero hindi niya na alam kung saan ka nagpunta. I don’t know where the hell you could be so I just listened to my gut feeling and went here.”

He just nodded and brought his eyes back to the sky. He starts to wonder how Mingyu is living back there. Is he alright? Is he happy? Is he fine without me? Andaming tanong ni Wonwoo sa utak niya but he cannot bring himself to ask his friends about it. He doesn’t have the courage yet. Besides, he knows na inis pa rin ang mga kaibigan niya kay Mingyu so he did not bother anymore.

  
  


“Alam mo na siguro yung dahilan ni Mingyu, ano?”

He turned his head towards his twin when he spoke. He was confused. Seokmin knows now?

“Nakuwento na sa akin ni Minghao. Aligaga kasi kahapon eh kaya ayun, pinilit ko na sabihin sa akin.”

He nodded and looked down. He’s confused. He doesn’t know what to do anymore.

“Mahal mo pa ba si Mingyu?”

To be honest? Wonwoo doesn’t even know if he still loves him. What Mingyu did to him was beyond unforgivable, he doesn’t even know if he’s still worth loving after all that happened.

“Kambs, just a piece of advice. Just do what your heart wants. Kahit sabihin ko naman sayo na wag mo nang tanggapin si Mingyu when deep inside you still want him then go.”

Seokmin caressed his face softly and wiped the tears Wonwoo didn’t even know that were already streaming down his face.

“Kambs, you know what I’ve always wanted for you, right? That is happiness. I want nothing but happiness for you. If taking Mingyu back again is what will make you happy then go for it.”

  
  


With Seokmin’s words, he knows what he will do now. It’s to wait for the right time for the both of them. Right time means they both have healed and loved themselves. Right time means they are ready to face each other again and walk down the road ahead of them, together.

  
  


“Babalik daw dito si Hao next year and he will try to convince Mingyu to go with him.”

  
  


Seokmin stood up and gently patted his pants before looking back at him and said, “Maybe, it is the right time for the both of you.”

  
  
  
  
  


In time, Mingyu. Let’s meet again. Maybe in time, we can try things again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The winter breeze hit their skin, making Mingyu feel chilly. It was really a wrong choice for him to wear just a cardigan. Wonwoo sensed it and immediately placed his hand over Mingyu’s cold ones. He silently rubbed their hands together making Mingyu feel a little warm. His heart flutters so much with the skinship. It wasn’t just his hand that felt warm but also his heart.

  
  


“Come with me before you freeze to death here.”

  
  


Wonwoo ushered him and they left the place. He has no idea where they will go but he trusts him. He trusts  _ his nonu _ . No words were exchanged as they drove away from the park. Mingyu just played with Wonwoo’s parka that the latter gave him the moment they got inside the car. 

He didn’t know what he should say to the man he was with right now so he just fixed his gaze outside. Mingyu can’t help but to admire the beauty of New York. It wasn’t the first time he was here but it stills capture his heart nonetheless.

  
  


“You hungry? Gusto mong kumain muna?”

He jolted lightly when Wonwoo spoke but he nodded his head as answer. Wonwoo just hummed and they stopped at a shop. It’s a pizzeria.

“They sell the best pizza here so tara?”

  
  
  
  


With a pan of pizza and a warm cup of tea, they finally talked about things between them. Wonwoo started it with a simple, “Kamusta ka?”

“I am trying to be fine. Ikaw? Kamusta ka,  _ nonu ko _ ?”

  
  


It was a slip of tongue, Mingyu clearly didn’t expect that he would say it. He immediately looked at Wonwoo to see his reaction and he was surprised that the latter let out a smile.  _ Is it a good thing? Maybe it is. _

  
  


“I’m fine too. New York’s great and the people here are treating me well, too.”

Mingyu just nodded and took a bite of his pizza. Silence reigned between them again. Mingyu is usually not a quiet person but he is afraid to speak. He had planned things before, kung paano niya ia-approach si Wonwoo, what he would say, and what he should explain. He had it sorted out but it seems like the cat got his tongue. He can’t even utter a word unless Wonwoo asks him.

“You look so tense. Loosen up, mangyu.”

The way his nickname comes out from Wonwoo’s lips makes his heart flutter. Ang tagal niyang hindi narinig ang pangalan na yan and hearing it again, sobrang sarap.

Wonwoo took a sip of his beverage first before his expression turned serious. 

  
  


“Pwede bang magtanong ako?”

Mingyu just nodded. Maybe it’s the right time for them to clear things up.

“And can you be honest with me?”

“I will.”

Wonwoo breathed a deep sigh first before talking.

  
  


“Bakit ka muna nasa on call room nung panahong nakina potch ako?” Mingyu racked his brain, trying to remember that occurrence. Ah, right.

“Because I missed you. Miss na kita non and I am not used to seeing your bed empty.”

It was true. Hindi siya sanay na hindi niya nakikita si Wonwoo sa on call room after years of seeing him sleeping there. Wonwoo nodded in his response and leaned again to ask another question.

“Bakit mo niyakap si Jeonghan sa garden?”

Wonwoo saw how shocked Mingyu was with his question. He didn’t know that Wonwoo saw the both of them that day. 

“I was just asking for his help, or rather asking for advice. Naguguluhan na ako sa anong dapat kong gawin. I know you already know that I heard you and Minju talking nung pasko, diba? I asked for his advice and he told me to just do what I think is right. The hug was just out of gratitude. I swear that time I no longer have feelings for him. Our chapter has ended and I already accepted it a long time ago.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me? Bakit di mo sinabi sa akin nung gabing yon?”

Mingyu sighed and mustered up all the courage he has and talked.

“I’m sorry for not telling you. I know it was an asshole move, letting you go without telling you why. I was stupid nung pinangunahan ko ang lahat, not even considering how would you feel. Ako yung nagdesisyon para sayo and I am sorry for that. I should’ve told you right away but I didn’t. Akala ko kasi yun yung tama but turns out it wasn’t. I am sorry, Wonwoo.”

He reflected on his decisions and realized how stupid he was. Ang tanga niya for not trusting Wonwoo on this. Seokmin’s words struck him.  _ Yeah, sana nga nagtiwala na lang siya kay Wonwoo dahil kahit naman mahal siya nito, he knows what he should do. _

  
  


He bowed his head when tears were starting to pool in Mingyu's eyes and he was desperately trying to prevent them from falling down. He doesn’t have the right to cry, not after all that he had done.

“Thank you, mangyu.”

  
  


He looked up and fixed his glassy gaze at the man in front of him. Wonwoo is smiling at him. His smile was warm and Mingyu wanted to get mad. Bakit ba nakakaya ni Wonwoo na ngitian siya? He should be mad at him. Dapat sinusumbatan siya nito ngayon but here he is, giving him the warmest smile he could give.

“I have forgiven you already and I need you to forgive yourself too. We cannot move forward if we won’t start forgiving ourselves for what happened.”

Wonwoo stood up and sat beside him. He held Mingyu’s hand and drew circles on it. The tears that he prevented on falling are now streaming down. He just sobbed at their intertwined hands. Wonwoo does his best na aluhin ang lalaking kasama niya ngayon. Series of ‘shh’ and ‘tahan na’ are heard. Buti na lang people around them paid them no heed and just minded their business.   
  
  


“N-nonu,”

Mingyu spoke, voice raspy after all the crying. He hummed and looked at him. Mingyu felt small and he couldn't help but to draw circles on Wonwoo’s hand too. He suddenly unclasped their hands, making Wonwoo shocked. He wiped his tears and fixed his clothes. He took a deep breath before he faced Wonwoo again and gave him a smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _ Annyeong _ . I’m Mingyu Kim, a cardiothoracic surgeon and your former  _ sunbae _ .” He let out his hand for Wonwoo to shake. The latter picked up what Mingyu wanted to do. He smiled at him back and shook his hand.

“I’m Wonwoo Jeon, currently a fellow and your former  _ hoobae. Annyeong.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!! i hope this gave you clarification on what really happened hehe <3


End file.
